There are many forms of dental floss applicators in the prior art, however, in all those known to applicant it is necessary to reciprocate the applicator in the mouth in order to move the dental floss between the teeth back and forth. The space in the mouth and particularly between the teeth and the tongue is very limited and therefore such reciprocation is inconvenient and not as effective as it should be.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a manipulator whereby the unwound dental floss can be inserted between the teeth and then without reciprocating the handle and the fork fingers the dental floss can be pulled back and forth between the teeth without the necessity to reciprocate or move the handle in the mouth.